poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Haunted Nixel Castle
The Haunted Nixel Castle is a very special and scary Halloween episode. Summary When one of the Pegasi pulling the Princess' royal coach gets an injured wing, Celestia, the Autobot and Decepticons have to spent the night at a Spooky Castle-like motel. But when Breakdown goes missing, the others begin their search for him. But get themselves into various hijinks and traps triggered by themselves, as well as a mysterious ghostly figure wondering the motel. Plot As the episode begins, the Autobots and Decepticons are watching a horror film on the Princess' royal coach. Bumblebee watches in fear as a young girl is chased by a vampire in the film. Optimus Tells Bumblebee that it is just a film. Bumblebee says thanks. Suddenly, one of the Pegasi injures it's wing. The Autobots heard something and jolted and Knock Out falls into a chest. Knock Out gasps in fear and yells for help. Optimus and the Autobots and Decepticons manage to free him. Knock Out was afraid that he could be buried alive, due to the experience reminding him of the time he was abandoned in a Decepticon Mine. They said that he would be fine as long as he doesn't look back at the past. Then, Celestia announces that they will be spending the night at a Spooky Castle-like motel, due to the lack of Nurse Redheart not being able to get there until the next morning. And they decided to sleep in the motel until the next day. Once Celestia is asleep, the Autobots and Decepticons leave the room to explore the motel, ignoring Optimus' warnings that they could be separated and left behind. Knock Out is left alone in the room while Megatron and Optimus leave to gather the rest of the Autobots and Decepticons but his claustraphobia gets the better of him and he runs out to catch up with them. Optimus tells the others about how Knock Out is now afraid to be alone, since he spent many years in the Decepticon Mine. Bumblebee Tells him to be okay. But Knock Out soon discovers that Breakdown has gone missing. Knock Out has become more scared, so Bumblebee walks beside him so that he isn't. Then, they come across one of Breakdown's arms. They look around, but there is no sign of him. Suddenly, the arm starts to move. Optimus looks on as the arm points them in the direction of Breakdown. They look ahead and the arm leads them forward.Following the arm, Smokescreen and Soundwave find themselves falling through some trap doors. They try to climb out by fail miserably. They walk through the tunnel the hole leads to. Meanwhile, up above, the other Autobots and Decepticons find an old mine cart. They try to use it to find Breakdown but Starscream and Knock Out accidentally push too hard and it disappears them with it. Then, Optimus finds a switch, which he pulls and it causes Arcee and Airachnid to fall through a hole in the floor. Optimus was shocked to see this, he accidentally backs into Ratchet and Shockwave, knocking them through a phasable wall. Optimus Didn't mean to do that. Megatron bumps into Ultra Magnus. He watches as the big bot falls on Dreadwing, causing them to hit a wall and fall through it. They become more frightened as Wheeljack and Hardshell fall through an air vent. And even more shivering in fear, Bumblebee and SkyQuake are sent flying into a ceiling panel. And Optimus and Megatron are left on their own with Breakdown's arm. Optimus suggests that they find Breakdown first. Megatron agrees. They suddenly hear Breakdown's voice. They heard loudly and rush to check it out. Optimus then finds Breakdown waving at him. They rush over to help him up and then head off to find the others. Meanwhile, the other Autobots and Decepticons are further slipted apart. However, they back into each other, believing each other to be a ghost. They get Optimus, Breakdown and Megatron's attention. Then Optimus calms them down. They head to the room and find a ghostly figure standing in the corner. And Starscream and Knock Out duck for cover. after getting quiet, the ghostly figure reveals himself to be Skylynx and Darksteel. They were shocked to find that the two Predacons had followed them into the motel and pretended to be a ghost that haunted it. Then, as morning comes, Nurse Redheart arrives and bandages the Pegasus' wing. She tells it to stay off its wing and a few more pegasi arrive to pull the Coach home. The episode ends with Smokescreen jumping at the camera and yelling "BOO!". Trivia *This episode is based off Castle-mania and Toy Story of Terror. Scenes *A Pegasus injures its wing/Knock Out's near scare experience *Heading for the motel/Breakdown goes missing Category:Transformersprimfan